Shining Eyes in the Darkness
is the 16th episode of the series, Ultraseven. This episode aired on January 21st, 1968. Synopsis When a vengeful alien appears on Earth to attack, he manipulates a young boy into helping him when his eyes are separated from his body when he arrives on Earth. Plot The scene opens up with Capt. Kiriyama at a Space Station Facility, discussing the mysterious return of a Spaceship known as the "Cherry Blossom 9" that had gone missing for 3 months after exploring a distant planet known as Planet Annon. As the Cherry Blossom 9 comes in for a landing near Mt. Hades, the Ultra Garrison is deployed to keep an eye on the Spaceship in case of unusual activity. As Dan and Anne head out to investigate the Cherry Blossom 9 as well, the Spaceship lands. Suddenly as they and the rest of the Ultra Garrison get in for a closer look, the Spaceship explodes without warning! As the Ultra Garrison ponders what caused the ship to explode, Dan hears an unusual hissing nearby and he goes in for a closer look. Unknown to him (and the rest of the Ultra Garrison,) they are being watched by a mysterious glowing green eye, the source of the hissing. As Amagi and Anne follows Dan, the eye hisses again, causing them for become disoriented, and Dan is forced to leave the area with them. Meanwhile in a farther off location, a young boy named Hiroshi is seen carrying an unusual-looking Rock he has found on Mt. Hades. While passing by a park, some kids begin teasing Hiroshi by ordering him to give them the Rock. As Hiroshi tries to wrestle the rock away from the other kids, the Green Eye suddenly reappears on a tree and causes all of the kids (minus Hiroshi) to be disoriented as well. Hiroshi quickly leaves the scene just as the Ultra Garrison arrives to investigate, but by the time they arrive, both Hiroshi and the Eye are gone. Later that night, Hiroshi is suddenly locked in his room by the Green Eye, who reveals himself as an Alien named "Annon." The Rock in which Hiroshi found is actually the Alien's Body, which had been separated from him after the Cherry Blossom 9 exploded (revealing that Annon had hijacked the Spaceship somehow.) Annon then makes a deal with Hiroshi that if the boy returns his body back to the site where the Cherry Blossom 9 exploded, Annon will make Hiroshi stronger so that he won't be picked on by any of the kids ever again, to which Hiroshi agrees to and immediately heads back to Mt. Hades. Meanwhile, the Ultra Garrison heads out to find Hiroshi, believing that the boy and the eye are connected since Hiroshi was not effected when they found the kids earlier. Learning from Hiroshi's Mother that Hiroshi has gone missing, and that he has the Rock in his possession, the Ultra Garrison organizes a search-and-rescue to find Hiroshi and retrieve the Rock before its too late. As Hiroshi sets out to return the Rock to Mt. Hades, Annon manages to stop any opposition from the search party by stunning all of the people in attendence with his hissing. While heading out to Mt. Hades, Annon also devulges to Hiroshi of his intentions to attack Earth upon regaining his body back after humanity spied on his planet with the Cherry Blossom. Hiroshi is disgusted by Annon's intentions, but is given no other choice after Annon reminds him of their agreement. During Hiroshi's journey, Dan manages to find them, but Annon causes the bridge they're on to collapse, causing Dan to fall several feet while Hiroshi continues on his way. Luckily Dan manages to survive the fall, but is too late to stop Hiroshi from tossing the Rock into a Pit of Sulfur, which balloons it to a gigantic size. Reunited with his body, Annon begins to attack, knocking out Dan and Hiroshi in the process! The Ultra Garrison arrives on the scene to fight back against Annon by firing on him with their weapons, but the Rock Monster manages to survive their attack and shoots them down with his Moon Beam. Capt. Kiriyama arrives as well and tries to reason with Annon why he is attacking them. Annon reiterates his belief that the Humans attempted to invade his Planet to them, and when Kiriyama defends that the Cherry Blossom 9's mission was for peaceful exploration, Annon refuses to listen and continues attacking them. During Annon's rampage, Dan awakens and transforms into Ultraseven to take Hiroshi to a safer distance away. With Hiroshi safe, Ultraseven confronts the confused Annon and battles the Rock Monster to a Standstill. Eventually during their battle, Ultraseven manages to paralyze Annon's body with his Stop Ray, and the Ultra informs Annon that the Ultra Garrison are telling the truth about their intentions. Willing to believe the Ultra for being a fellow Alien, Annon agrees to leave Earth, but warns him and the Ultra Garrison that they are to stay away from Annon from now on. With that, Annon abandons his body, and both his Eye and the Ultra leave return Annon home. Later after Annon has left, Hirosho (who has now awakend) is greeted by his Mother and the Kids from before. While Hiroshi is hesitant to return at first, the members of the Ultra Garrison tell him that while Annon's offer was tempting, the only way to show true strength is to be nice to other people, to which Hiroshi agrees to when the Kids opt for him to play with them now, to his happiness. Differences in the TNT Version The following changes were made to TNT's English Dub of this episode: *The episode itself is renamed as "The eyes have had it!" *The opening sequence featuring Capt Kiriyama conversing with a Space Station on the whereabouts of the Cherry Blossom 9 is removed entirely. Instead, the episode starts off where the series' narrator explains what happened to the Spaceship. *The Cherry Blossom 9 is shortened to simply "Cherry 9." *Annon, as well as his Home Planet are renamed as "Zanon." *Mt. Hades is renamed as "Mount Bell." *Due to time constraints, the Ultra Garrison's search for Annon after the Cherry Blossom 9 explodes is shortened. Additionally, Hiroshi's trek to return Annon's Body is shortened as well. *In the original dub, Annon has a deeper voice, whereas his English voice is much more raspy. *In the original dub, Annon's goal is just to attack Humanity so that they don't attempt to invade Planet Annon again, whereas in the english dub, Annon's goal is to destroy Earth altogether so that humanity don't attempt to invade Planet Annon again. *In the english dub, Hiroshi's lesson was slightly changed to be that the strength he was looking to get comes from having courage, whereas the episode's true lesson was instead to be learned by the people of Earth instead. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Despite being the sixteenth episode of the series, this was the 14th episode to be made during production. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraseven Episodes Category:Episodes